A wide variety of guidewires have been developed for medical use, for example intravascular use. Intravascular guidewires are commonly used in conjunction with intravascular devices such as catheters to facilitate navigation through the vasculature of a patient. Because the vasculature of a patient may be very tortuous, it is desirable to combine a number of performance features in a guidewire. For example, it is sometimes desirable that the guidewire have a relatively high level of pushability and torqueability, particularly near its proximal end. It is also sometimes desirable that a device be relatively flexible, particularly near its distal end. A number of different guidewire structures and assemblies are known, each having certain advantages and disadvantages. However, there is an ongoing need to provide alternative guidewire structures and assemblies.